Kau di Hatiku
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Gaara tahu perempuan bersurai merah jambu itu telah menemukan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Namun kenapa ia bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Apakah kau membenciku, Sakura?/ Sequel fic Sakura of The Dessert/ Drabble


Gaara tahu perempuan bersurai merah jambu itu telah menemukan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Namun kenapa ia bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Apakah kau membenciku, Sakura?

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Kau di Hatiku**

* * *

Sabaku Gaara lagi-lagi menatapnya. Meneliti segala ekspresi yang tergambar pada sosok yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

Tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Ekspresi itu tetap yang sering ia lihat sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mendesah pelan untuk mengisi rongga dalam paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Membuat sosok lain dalam ruangan itu menyernyit heran.

"Kau sakit, Gaara-kun?" Tubuh yang semula berbaring itu akhirnya bangkit. Mendekat pada pemuda yang tetap tak mengubah posisi tidurannya.

Pemuda pasir itu memejamkan mata ketika telapak tangan Sakura menangkup sebagian wajahnya, hingga akhirnya ia akhiri kala jawilan jahil pada hidungnya mengusik kenyamanannya.

"Hei, kau sudah mengantuk, Gaara-kun?" Wajah ayu itu menunjukkan ekspresi heran.

Tubuh yang tengah berbaring itu mengubah posisinya untuk menghadap Sakura.

"Tidak." Ia berujar pelan.

"Ah, aku takut efek hilangnya Shukaku masih kau rasakan, Gaara-kun." Sakura berujar riang. Senyum menghiasi bibir tipisnya, "Kau tahu betapa takutnya ketika kau saat itu." Air muka itu berbalik suasana.

.

Sabaku Gaara menatapnya, "Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir." Meskipun samar, senyum itu ia hadirkan untuknya.

Sakura menghambur memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Kazekage muda itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Gaara-kun," uangkapnya.

Wajah sang Kazekage itu tersirat sebuah penyesalan, "Kau belum memaafkanku, Sakura," tegasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara melepaskan sepasang tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Beranjak dari peraduan mereka. Hijau pudar itu menatap malam yang semakin menjelang dari sudut jendela kamar mereka. Sekilas mengingat kenangan lama yang selalu ia simpan rapat-rapat.

"Kebohonganku."

"..."

"Kau belum memaafkan tentang kebohonganku padamu, Sakura." Gaara menatapnya datar. Membuang segala perasaan gelisah mendapati reaksi kaget dari wajah ayu itu.

"..."

Namun semua itu tak sesuai harapannya kala kehangatan tubuhnya kembali ia rasakan. Sakura memeluknya lagi. Dan entah kenapa ia tak ingin melepaskan perempuan yang tengah ia dekap. Ia mencintainya. Meskipun cinta tak membuat Sakura tetap di sampingnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh, Gaara-kun." Ia akhirnya terisak, "Jangan berani-berani kau membuangku karena aku telah tahu semuanya. Bagiku kau segalanya, Gaara-kun." Isakan itu semakin jelas terdengar.

"Kau adalah penopangku, Gaara-kun. Ketika aku membuka mata dan tak tahu siapa aku, kau memberiku cahaya. Kau membuatku hingga seperti ini. Dari perempuan tak tahu apa-apa menjadi Sakura yang sempurna." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya. Sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya agar tak mengeras.

Sabaku Gaara terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Gaara-kun. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh." Wajah itu mendengok menatapnya. Aliran air mata itu terlihat jelas membuat ia segera untuk menghapus jejak bening itu.

"Aku tahu." Ia balas mendekapnya. Kini segala keresahan yang menjadi mimpi buruknya seakan terhapus oleh pernyataan Sakura.

Perempuan merah muda itu menginginkannya. Ia bahagia dengan itu.

.

Sekarang aku tahu. Ketika mereka bertanya apa kau membenciku?

Aku akan dengan tegas akan berseru pada mereka bahwa kau tak membenciku, Sakura.

Sabaku Sakura mencintaiku.

* * *

Tamat

.

Haaaai... #lambaikantangan :D

Akhirnya saya datang dengan membawa sequel dari fic Sakura of The Dessert. Dan membaca review yang bilang fic itu alurnya cepet, saya cuma bilang kalau saya sendiri juga merasakanya. Tapi mau gimana lagi, idenya memang gitu kok XD

Semoga fic sequel ini tak terlalu mengecewakan. Apalagi bikinnya sambil makan rujak.

Kwkwkwkw

Terima ksih buat yang sudah ninggalain review untuk fic kemarin: Miyoko Kimimori, Uchiha Sakura97, Momo kuro, Kanami Gakura, DeAng, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, miikodesu, Hola Linata, Erna Bloom, D'Lampion, TFF UchiHaruno.

Terima kasih buat apresiasinya :DD


End file.
